<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss the Apostate! by Noire12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389975">Kiss the Apostate!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12'>Noire12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lavellan/Solas - Freeform, solas/lavellan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noire12/pseuds/Noire12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elluin Lavellan has been dreaming of this moment for a while. And he is so close, his breath warm on her cheek. Just a few moments and....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), lavellan x solas, solas x lavellan, solavellan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss the Apostate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again. </p>
<p>Kudos to my friends from the DA discord who finally convinced me to post my writing. </p>
<p>I had a lot of fun with this one. I like to imagine they had an "almost kissing" moment because, why not? xD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wonderful Medu (medu-inthefade) superbly captured the main scene from this short fic. I can't thank you enough for it. Please go and check her <a href="https://medu-inthefade.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! Her art is so beautiful.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darkness hovered over Skyhold. Their first day here was finally over. The castle was wonderful, but it required considerable effort to return it to its former grandeur.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elluin relaxed in the garden, enjoying a long due moment of peace. Her leg still ached after the days spent in the cold, but the warm feeling in her heart surpassed the pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made her the Inquisitor. A Dalish Elvhen commanding a religious group. She snickered. If the gods were real, they had an odd sense of humour.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A soft step broke her trail of thoughts. She could recognize the owner of it in an instant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should sleep, Inquisitor," Solas' calm voice announced his presence. "You must be weary after today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can say the same about you, Solas. All these people you healed and guided. It must be draining you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is as you say, but my health is not as significant as yours," Solas replied, drawing closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Depends on who you ask, my friend". Elluin replied, a tinge of tenderness in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence settled over them. They were seldom alone, together. She treasured every single occasion. After she reconciled with her sentiments for Solas, her soul sought a few moments with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stillness upset her. She needed to say something, anything. "I never thanked you properly, have I, Solas?" she began chatting, the awkward moment dissolving.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What for, Inquisitor?" he inquired, intrigued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For everything you did for me. For us. For the Inquisition." she wrestled with her ideas."You saved my life so many times; I lost the count of it."  She replied, shifting to face him. He was so close. She could reach over and....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You brought us here, to Skyhold. When all was dark and helpless, you were next to me. You are a guiding beacon in a vast maze. And I…. I…" she stuttered, lost in a sea of words. Damned be her mind. Emotions always baffled her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solas chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No need to thank me, Lethallan. It is my duty to protect you. You carry the key to our salvation. Without the Mark, Thedas is doomed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, the Mark. She was special in his eyes because of the Mark. She felt like a fool. Believing his lingering looks were more than simple curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I believe the world would be a darker place without you. Your presence radiates a warm light through all this disarray. I would mourn your loss for eternity." he continued, his voice a whisper."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up to meet his eyes, astonishment written on her face. He would cry for her? An eternity?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You truly believe that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A wild, curly lock escaped her clumsy made braid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," he replied, no hesitation in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached for the rebel lock, tucking it behind her pointy ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden contact made the woman twitch in surprise. Her cheek brushed his hand. The man's fingers lingered a moment too long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how cold was he against her warm skin. Soft and brittle. A trace of tenderness. She could kiss his hand, hold it against her chest. Let the traitorous beating heart tell Solas the complete truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how hot was her cheek against his icy fingers. He could cup her tiny face and kiss her lips. The lips he sought. The lips he dreamt about at night. Oh, how much he desired her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was so close; he could feel her warm breath. How easy it is to take a step and embrace her. Make everything go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no. She was forbidden. He could not approach her. For he knew she would be his demise. His undoing. How can he keep his true nature hidden, when she could unravel him with a glance and a smile? He would kneel in front of her, beg her to forgive the old fool he is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They remain like that in the darkness. Eyes locked together, their painful need fogging their minds. Shaky breaths breaking the blissful silence. Hearts beating against their chest, in an agonizingly fast unison. No one dared to move, for the moment might pass too fast. She could sense his magic on her skin. It was bubbling and pinching. He was in distress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if mesmerized, Elluin kissed his palm. A needy, meaningful kiss. Every emotion she held for him, transfixed in a minuscule gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solas' breath stopped in his throat. His chest ached, his head spinning. His body urged him to reach for her to hold her against him. To melt his old, icy heart with her blazing fire. He was dizzy and intoxicated with her love.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could be his. They could be together. Lips closing and tongues meeting. He could make her moan; he could kiss her with passion long forgotten. Oh, how he could make her sing. His hands and his magic could bring her to ecstasy. Everything emotion inside him beseeched for release. For her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was undone. Undone as a fool by a lingering glance and gentle words. He couldn't care less about the world at this moment. He could not think about anything except Elluin. His light, his passion, his love. His heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Elluin", he called for her, voice quivering as a petal in the wind. "Come to me, please!" he begged in Elvhen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, how much she craved for his lips. Finally, she could savour him, drink in his taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So many sleepless nights, turning and tossing in her bedroll, wild fantasies colouring her dreams. Of kissing him. Of holding him tight. She craved him as a famished man craves for sustenance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moved when he called for her. She could not deny him. She could not refuse herself. Desire overtook every rational thought, every restraint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Solas was so close; she could map his freckles. One hand gripping his robes tight, the other intertwined with his long fingers. If she was to kiss him, she needed every support not to fall, passion making it hard to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solas parted his lips, ready to let her in, ready to explore and devour. He struggled to keep his eyes open, to preserve her divine image forever, but he could not. Raw, pure instinct took over. Oh, how the wolf is tamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time ceased for them; the world rendered useless. No sounds could reach their ears. They were lost in each other. Just a second more and their feelings would come down pouring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sparks!" There you are! A voice sharply rang, breaking the spell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them jumped from each other as far as possible. As if two children caught by their mother doing something mischievous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I see you have company", Varric continued, realizing his poor timing. "I um, well, Josie is worried you didn't come to dinner, she told me to look for you," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "I can tell her.. you are not hungry?" he offered, ready to take his leave as fast as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Master Tethras!" Solas replied hastily, "Ellu... the Inquisitor needs proper nourishment, she is still recovering. Please do not worry about me. Eat. I will take my leave," he said, scrambling to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elluin glared at Varric. His timing was terrible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, I see you and Chuckle are getting close." Varric teased her with a shit-eating grin on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elluin threw him a sideways glance, fists clenched in anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varric continued with his teasing. "We barely know Chuckles. I understand the appeal of a mysterious hedge mage, but you should be careful. I have a friend who kissed an apostate and…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, shut it!" Elluin growled. "You can shove your advice right in your…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok ok, you're mad at me for interrupting your make-out session, I get it," Varric said, raising his hands in defence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Elluin growled in frustration. What make-out session? Another sleepless night, tossing and turning, his lips haunting her dreams.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This will never end", she thought bitterly, as she headed to the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, not a week later, in the Fade….</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>